User blog:Solchire/Anne Decklist : Kiseki Technique
So I recently got interested in anne, and after reading up on Blitzer's Blog, I've decided to at least try being as in-depth as he is about analyzing WIXOSS. Anne was a striking LRIG for me, since at first glance her SIGNI were thematically good at supporting themselves but not at finishing off your opponent. My interest piqued, and while I'm sure my deckbuilding still needs polishing, I tried my hardest at going for a crack at it. These cards include WX06 cards and thus shouldn't really be considered as buildable until a few days from the time this article was posted. Without further ado, here you go~: 'Decklist' 'LRIG Deck: ' *Anne, Locus of Miracles *Anne=First, Creation of the Imagination *Anne=Second, Value of Excess Knowledge *Anne=Third, Public Repentance - It's a possible costless plus, trading 1 extra limit for the possibility of 1 extra card. *Anne=Fourth, Melody of Horror - Autopilot. Guard against SIGNI attacks whenever you deem it necessary. Do NOT be afraid to abuse your privelege when attacks threaten your life cloth, unless you need ener. SIGNI are often expendable and even turn into resources, so unless you really need that SIGNI on your field like Contempora or Suiboku, I suggest you not guard against attacks directed at your SIGNI. You will almost always be able to replace whatever they banish, given the nature of this deck. *Anne Fifth, Violating God Seal - Grow into her when you think you have the resources to use her exceed 3. If you think you can secure all of those beautiful techniques on this turn, then go for it. Be warned, though, especially against an on-play deck, that your opponent's On-play SIGNI can be triggered again, for better or worse. *Vanish Like Mist - Pretty Good arts imo. You can use it offensively for a final turn finisher in case you don't get enough resources to get the Level 5's skill, and you can also use it in a defensive clinch to protect yourself from 2 SIGNI attacks (And open attack slots next turn) *Golden Opportunity - Normally we wouldn't run this, but since Anne has part white, and later on I'll be running Get Open to sync with several other cards as well as pay for white costs, this one can actually synergize and get you 2-3 beautiful techniques on average (4 max with Grid) * Oversalvage - For General utility, and feeds into Anne Fifth's condition. You can use this when you're either lacking in SIGNI (very rare) or when you want to push for Anne's Exceed and final turn early. *Idol Defense - Defensive Art. Though your opponent may not meet both conditions, and the 4 ener is a bit pricey, you can often pull this off when needed. POSSIBLE ALTERNATIVE MIX-INS * Different Strokes - While normally not recommended, it can do a few things, either: #Protect your field from your opponent's Devastating Signi effects and spells like umm...i don't know...SUPER LOSS. #Aid you in your final turn by making sure your SIGNI are unaffected by any life bursts that could potentially ruin your attack order. #Be a semi-extension of Contempora (half of it is redundant) in the sense that only ARTS can actually affect you. *Spirit Salvage - Acts as a really nice backup copy of whatever ARTS you've already used, so it's usable in a variety of scenarios. MAIN Deck: Summary: *AT LEAST 2-3 of each beautiful technique. *3-4 copies of Grid, Colla and Cubi (leaning towards a 4/3/3 split) *3 copies each of Suiboku and Contempora *3-4 copies of Get Open *2-3 copies or Rebirth *10 Servants 'How It Works' I. Early Game: Pre-Level 4 This is centered on building up your repertoire. You play Puri early on for field presence (since technically puri evolves into Surrelis on death.) and keep up your defense. By this time, you should manage to only lose 1 or 2 life cloth. You're almost guaranteed to field 3 SIGNI pre-level 4 really fast. If, during level 3, you manage to get Grid and Colla, send them into play, grid first. This is pretty much a free version of the original Golden Opportunity. It's inconsistent, but you literally do NOT waste an arts slot for it. II. Mid-Game: Level 4 This phase of the game is when you start raking in the advantage. Suiboku isn't necessary yet here, just Contempora (although the former does give your cake some very nice icing). If you manage to get a copy of Get open and have enough free ener, combine Get Open with Golden Opportunity. Get Open's top filtering maximizes your chance of getting Beautiful Techniques by getting rid of all non-beautiful techniques. Your deck would be approximately 60-65% beautiful techniques. By the time you're here, mid-game, you should have approximately 15-18 cards left in your deck. If your distribution is perfectly random, you'd have around 8-11 beautiful techniques. At best case scenario on average, where 11/18 left in your deck is a BT Signi, you have a 96% chance of AT LEAST 1 Beauty in the top 3 (67% that there are at least 2) Get open filters out what you can't utilize from the TOP 5, so if there's just 1 BT in the top 5, you can trash the rest, and you'd be left with around 11-14 cards, significantly upping the probability of getting 2 beautiful techniques with Golden Opportunity. If you combine this with Grid, you maximize your chances and can end up grabbing 3 beautiful techniques. (63% chance assuming you have 16 cards left in the deck after using Get Open and playing Grid). Although this combo is based on the chances of getting BOTH Get Open and Grid in your opening hand, and not being forced to ener-charge them, it's not exactly Dead Weight, either, since Get Open can also fuel your usage of Colla (top 2 for beautiful techniques, top 3 with Grid). The very existence of Grid assures you of getting really sweet deals with your topdeckers, and thus makes them more consistent. You can actually just field these 3 level 3 SIGNI during the start of mid-game : Cubi, Grid and Colla. Cubi gives you advantage, After playing grid, feel free to play Get Open before playing Colla and grabbing your top 3 and then save Golden Opportunity for Late-game. Just so you know, it's highly likely that these 3 crash into ener during your opponent's turn, and that's okay. Their entire purpose was to basically fetch you what you needed and give you beautiful plusses. ;) Just go any combo of Contempora and Suiboku on your field and star tanking. On a side note, this combo can actually be saved for late-game for when you are finally able to utilize your Anne-fifth's skill and just blow your opponent away. III. Late Game: 1-2 or less life cloth This isn't necessarily late game for you, but if your opponent is at late game already, it's time to pop Anne-Fifth. If you haven't refreshed your deck yet, this is actually the perfect time to start grabbing your Colla/Cubi/Grid Combo from the trash and apply that to Get Open to topgrab up to 7 techniques. Use any extra Collas or Get Opens (and your Oversalvage if it's available) to make sure no cards are wasted and you manage to get whatever you need. Then Exceed 3. You should have a full field ready for pushing for 3+ damage. If you threw in Different Strokes and haven't used it yet, use it now if your opponent still has life cloth to counter whatever bursts they can throw at you. The worst they can do is crush your life cloth, but that won't necessarily stop SIGNI attacks unless a Suiboku pops. If you can't pull off the aforementioned combo for reasons like, say, lacking in beautiful techniques, you can still survive. Even if you're field wiped, you can still use Vanish like Mist to counter any two high-powered SIGNI, and Exceed 2 to stop that 1 last attack. Although even if you don't, you're still likely to have lots of life cloth by this turn, given the nature of the deck and how you are capable of stopping SIGNI attacks throughout Mid-game. Weaknesses Perhaps this deck's main weakness is its reliance on certain Key cards being in your hand in conjunction with the other. As such, it's really difficult to pull off your main combos without cutting corners in several spots. Side Note I haven't actually tested this deck yet (I made it in a random bout of inspiration thanks to blitzer, and a chunk of procrastination since I have requirements I don't want to do yet). As such, any critiques are welcome, just as long as it has at least a logical basis. Nothing too harsh, please. I'm well aware that I likely made a lot of fallacious statements due to my procrastination-induced high. I hope you guys at least find it...insightful (Whether it be the deck and my comments, or someone else's comments below). Thanks for taking your time to read this. Good Day! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Anne